The Black Carpet
by Rise Of Nightmare
Summary: There are serious issues which could touch here, both victim and aggressor are complicit, and they, in a background, know it. Jack Napier or better known as Joker, will come to drastically change the life of Bruce Wayne and Haven Van Dahl. It will be tragic and disturbing at the same time, but I've always said: Something pass through things.
1. Prologe

**Prologue**

_Today the work was hard, even Nathaly (my secretary) was tired. _  
><em>She Came this afternoon to give me more papers for the new firm. <em>  
><em>My ownership is the number one in the more expensive companies. <em>  
><em>Then of my companie is the company of Bruce Wayne, another rich guy who has the power in his hand of make whatever he want, like me. <em>  
><em>But the only think I hate from him, is that he is one of my suitors. <em>  
><em>Yes, but not all Gotham City knows that, justa the important people. <em>  
><em>But I know, that the villians know that too.<em>

**_— Haven Van Dahl_**


	2. The Beginning

-Haven - I hear the answer.

-What happens? -I answered.

-Mr. Wayne has brought a package would pass it?

-No.

-Go Dahl, you know that I enter. -I hear that mysterious deep voice. I hang up. My phone rings and I answer, is an unknown number. It has a week followed that mark and hangs.

-Say? -I see as Bruce enters a little smiley with a bouquet of red roses and white. In the phone hang - hell.

-Haven.

-Bruce.

-Something happens?

-Not much, a number unknown takes time marking and hanging, always at the same time.

-As you mark rather late, as they are eight - it says checking your watch - by the way, I came to pick you up.

-I never asked you to come.

-No, I know, but already leave work, you have to leave.

-Where?

-Don't ask - makes you release my papers and the phone - if I could take me a while, you also - it helps me to wear the blazer, I feel your breath so close that soon he kisses my neck, then the cheek - OK...

-No - I interrupt him.

-You don't even know...

-Accept at least live a time with me - I separated then cuddling by the neck - or to case say something different?

-That you accepted to leave me more often.

-I will try - I kiss your cheek - are we going?

-Light - discreet steal me a kiss. I will admit that I am amazed.

-Since when Wayne plays with someone?

-It isn't a game, Von Dahl.

-I assumed it - we entered the elevator.

We arrived at a restaurant, we took the reservation and we sit in our places on the terrace, night in Gotham has been fairly quiet has truth, nor even Batman has appeared. Talk with Wayne has been quite long, at least as we will in the dessert.

-Then will a new company in England - says.

-So, for I have been even busier than normal, does not want to let us go awhile.

-Very much doubt it... always have something to do.

-That's true.

-Tell me about it.

-About what? -I ate another part of my chocolate cake.

-About what to do in free time, or when you can not go out with anyone.

-No, believe me than not.

-Will what can be so bad?

-Do not know, perhaps Batman will want to kill me - watch it curious.

-Hum... I doubt much - ends your dessert and leave the fork on one side, is sidewalk a little towards me.

-Then I'll tell you.

-Let's see.

-I do erotic art.

-What? -Let go a laugh, one that I will never forget.

-Okay, it is not erotic, if not do new designs just step sleeping late.

-That if I believe it.

-I assumed it.

-Haven, I want to ask you something.

- And what is?

-I wanted to know if...

An explosion outside interrupts us, we hear cars, some outside scare the people, but in less than five minutes, everything was calm. I wake up in a hurry and under stairs to soon leave the place and see what happened, but there is nothing.

-Haven, never leave as well! -I hear, is Bruce after me.

-It is as if not nothing had happened - I murmured.

-Right - continuous.

-We should go now - I propose.

-I'll take you home or you come with me?

-Thank you... but I prefer me to take home.

-Okay - tells me, collect our coats and soon returns to upload both to the car. Driver leads up to the boulevard, reaching a glass of 60 building floors, Wayne and I went down, Porter welcomes us with a warm "good nights" and passed, crossed reception and got on the elevator.

-That was strange.

-What?

-The explosion is... out as if nothing had happened.

-Maybe and tomorrow publish what happened.

-Guess - we got to fifty-nine floor and went down.

-I'll stay tonight.

-No - I answer.

-It was not a question - further deepens his voice.

-You won't, Wayne, it is not correct.

- And how many of us things have done outside of work have been correct? -raises an eyebrow.

-You'll sleep in the floor.

-Three available three rooms and I will sleep in the living room... I will sleep with you.

-These wrong... No, you won't.

-We'll - take me waist and leads me up to my room - tomorrow is Saturday and you invite to lunch once searched everything you have what... in part, I will go until you sleep.

-Then tomorrow I pick up at the office.

-No, Wayne, will be another day, Howrah already go, Alfred worry for you - accompany it until the elevator door in the Hall.

-You will see tomorrow - it gives me a kiss.

-Okay, I'll already be free at ten o'clock.

-Perfect, at that time I pick up - loose my cheek and enter the elevator.

As soon as the doors close I run to my room and check the computer, there is no activity registered on the street from the restaurant, and I'm sure that was part of my imagination. I give dole check and nothing I bet that someone already plot something.

I put my sleepwear and I sink into a deep sleep. And tomorrow we can better investigate.


	3. The Seziure

**Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Seziure<strong>

_Haven._

I wake up yawning with enough sleep, I look at the clock, hardly they are the two in the morning. I still have six hours to sleep. I relax, although not by much. I open the eyes and I put more attention, come in various crystals that break out of the room, another glass breaks, noise makes me put tense. One more is heard and I go to bed me upside down.

I hope that it is not.

I slowly approach one of the bedside tables. The noise does not stop, it is as if everything would be done to wake me. Some are not so exaggerated. Other si. I hear one laugh, other noise. I know them, I hear my movements under the sheet. I managed to get to the table, I stretch the hand and reached the crate, I open it and taking the Revolver 38, start to remove it and...

-For which so much discretion? -pronounce that voice thick, unobtrusive and burlesque. Look at my hand, his hand because almost no white, imprisons my small hand. I put the steady hand and the like. I turned quickly and achievement going to stand on the other side of the bed and with gun in hand.

-Shit what do you here? -I asked, I know what will happen.

The room is dark and only I see a reflection of green hair, suddenly disappears. I got a little gun, while aiming, I hear a noise. Soon that someone jump on top of me and is released along with me to the bed, falling on top of me.

-Oh, come on, Haven! -exclaims - thanks I come alone - drag the words, with the little light that is faces the window do you see his face.

-Joker.

-In person - she mutters, I start to fight against it, but it shows me that it is stronger and bigger than I. -no force will be more easy, love - he says, passes his lips by my neck, caressing, is exasperating. I don't remember anything before. I also feel your hands try to boot me panties. I can remove one hand and give with the fist in the mandible up to flip the face, he laughs and looks - I also I like to play... remember.

-You know that I don't like your visits.

-That rare is that, I well remember that before you loved them - I hear as he is smacking the lips - or am I wrong?

-Because to tell the truth, Yes.

-Liar - I hear the closing of his trousers.

-No shit! -I kick, I try not to panic, not is that this man would dare (Oh indeed Yes), opened my legs and with one hand holding tight my left thigh to leave space, scream of frustration and covers my lips, then kiss them, of passion with tenderness. It is impossible. Ceased to feel force, soon I wrapped his arms.

-Sh, sh, sht - murmurs, is like the bastard tried to reassure me, I fought a little, but I soon calmed - quiet, Dahl - it gives me another Kiss - sometimes it amazes me how innocent can become you - rises, I covered with the blanket and soon I hear his footsteps away.

It is long as if it really were a joke, shiver in bed before to lift me, so just take the sheet and wrap me in it. I see blurry, I bet I have low pressure by the courage and frustration. I close my eyes, I hope to not remember anything tomorrow.

I know that I'm awake, but still. I have heard more than ten times as they touch the door. The voice of Bruce exclaims behind it. I close my eyes again, I'm really tired.

-Haven! -listen - are you okay?

-Uhm? -I'm complaining, I feel like it leans next to me.

-Haven?

-Do not disturb, Bruce... I'm tired.

-That's not my Haven - says and raises the blanket - that shit...?

-Nothing - whisper.

-Answer me, what happened?

-Do not know - I wake up, take an aspirin and I head to the bathroom followed by Bruce and Alfred.

-Haven, you know what time is? tell me what happened?

-Keep silence! -I get to full body mirror -... shit... - open eyes. I have strong colors of bruises on the hands and even bigger one inside left thigh shaped a great hand of purple and green, I have Crimson lipstick trailing from my lips until Wed neck and have somewhat reddish eyelids.

- But...?

-Haven? -called Alfred - need something?

-Anything in specific, thanks - I murmured - Bruce, I will take a shower, okay?

-Okay - it says, not very convinced, but is, I hear the door close and go into the shower.

Then d eun time I throw to the ground while I finish rinse my hair, step my hands hurt places and the sobo, erasing some marks.

-Then - murmured and I River by what had happened, I bet that this man has a plan - Now the game begins... Joker.

* * *

><p><em>Hi, I hope do you like it ;)<em>


End file.
